The Darkest Pleasure Take 2
by BearBunny
Summary: FF KAIHUN Sedikit cerita tentang kecemburuan Sehun pada mantan pacar Kai. Kalau berminat silahkan baca.


**THE DARKEST PLEASURE** **TAKE 2**

**Cast : KIM KAI Vampire**

** OH SEHUN Half Human Half Vampire**

** XI LUHAN Vampire**

** HUANG ZITAO Ghoul ( pemakan daging manusia )**

** PARK CHANYEOL Human**

** KRIS Human**

**Rated : T **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**Sehun Pov**

Aku dan Kai sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara untuk menjemput salah satu teman Kai. Orang ini datang dari London dan tampaknya vampir pertama yang di ubah oleh Kai.

" Kau memang tidak pernah bertanya padaku dan waktu kita hanya sedikit, tapi kau harus tahu siapa yang akan kita jemput, Hunnie." Kata Kai.

Kami baru saja tiba di ruang penjemputan bandara. Dengan keamanan bandara yang semakin ketat, hanya sampai sejauh inilah kami bisa masuk, kecuali Kai ingin menghipnotis penjaganya.

" Pacar lamamu yang lain? " Tanyaku.

Kai tidak tertawa." Iya, bisa dikatakan begitu."

Aku membutuhkan wine untuk bisa mengatasi situasi ini." Bagus, aku sudah tidak _sabar_ ingin menemuinya." Ucapku dengan menekankan kata sabar.

" Luhan yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dari hukuman gantung karena telah mencuri, Sebagai gantinya aku dikirim ke London untuk menjadi budak. Dialah yang kita jemput sekarang." Jelas Kai dengan lembut.

Sial. Aku sudah mulai membencinya, padahal kami belum bertemu. Itu suatu hal yang baru terjadi padaku. " Dan dia akan tinggal bersama dengan kita malam ini. Menyenangkan sekali."

Kai meraih tanganku." Jangan biarkan hal itu menganggumu. Kau satu satunya yang kucintai dan satu satunya yang memiliki hatiku, Hunnie. Percayalah."

Tidak berapa lama kemudian terasa embusan angin." Dia ada di sini," Ujar Kai, meskipun aku sudah mengetahuinya.

Seorang pria berjalan ke arah kami dengan keanggunan yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh seorang vampir. Sosok Luhan yang dingin dan anggun, kulitnya yang putih terlihat berkilau. _Kenapa dia tidak berwajah jelek_? Itulah pikiran pertamaku.

Pandangan mata Luhan langsung terarah padaku dan seketika itu juga aku tahu kami memiliki kesamaan . Luhan juga tidak menyukaiku.

" Jongin, bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman setelah menempuh perjalanan yang sangat panjang? " Pinta Luhan dengan manja.

" Tentu saja," Jawab Kai, sambil menyapukan bibirnya ke masing masing pipi Luhan. Luhan membalas ciuman Kai sambil menatapku dari kepala hingga kaki, yang membuatku merasa yakin ia memandang rendah diriku.

Kai berbalik padaku." Ini Sehun," Ujarnya memperkenalkan kami.

Aku mengulurkan tangan. Luhan menerimanya dan selama sejenak meremas tanganku dengan kuat.

" Senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Jongin banyak bercerita tentangmu." Luhan menyusurkan jarinya di wajah Kai dengan mesra.

Resmi sudah. Aku membencinya. Dimana belati perakku saat aku sangat membutuhkannya?

" Wuahhh, Kai tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentangmu padaku." Untuk menambahkan efek, aku membawa tangan Kai ke bibirku dan menciumnya.

Senyuman Luhan berubah dingin." Koperku pasti akan datang sebentar lagi. Jongin, kau bisa mengambil mobil sementara aku dan Sehun mengambil barang barangku."

Itu adalah dua situasi yang tidak aku sukai – berduaan saja dengan Luhan atau menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan mobil dan meninggalkan Kai hanya berduaan dengan Luhan. Aku memilih yang pertama, karena itu lebih bisa kutanggung. Kai pun meninggalkan kami untuk mengambil mobil.

Luhan banyak sekali membawa barang, yang dengan seenaknya di berikan padaku, seolah aku ini kuli panggul, sambil berbicara dengan gaya merendahkan.

" Kau memiliki kulit yang indah, ya? Tidak diragukan lagi itu dikarenakan udara pedesaan yang segar. Kalau aku tidak salah, Jongin pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau tinggal di lahan pertanian? " _Seperti binatang_, begitu kesan yang ditunjukkan oleh senyuman angkuh Luhan.

Aku menggendong koper yang berat di atas bahuku sebelum menjawab. Ya Tuhan, apa yang dibawanya di dalam koper ini, batu bata?. " Perkebunan ceri. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak memengaruhi warna kulitku. Vampir yang telah memerkosa ibuku yang memberiku warna kulit ini."

Luhan mendecakkan lidahnya." Sungguh, sulit bagiku untuk mempercayainya saat Jongin mengatakan kalau kau adalah manusia setengah vampir, tapi setelah dua ratus tahun bersama, aku selalu mempercayai kata katanya."

_Hebat sekali. Umbar saja ke depan wajahku sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Kai, seolah aku belum mengetahuinya_. Tapi aku pun bisa melakukan hal yang sama." Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar tentang dirimu, Luhan. Kai hampir tidak pernah bercerita tentang dirimu, hanya sedikit tentang bagaimana kau dulu membayarnya untuk berhubungan seks, saat dia masih menjadi manusia."

Bibir Luhan melengkung sedikit." Jadi, kau memanggilnya dengan nama vampirnya. Semua kenalan barunya melakukan yang sama."

Kenalan? Gigiku bergemeretakan dengan kuat." Itu nama yang digunakannya saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Kita adalah apa adanya kita saat ini, bukan seperti kita di masa lalu." _Kai bukan lagi bocah mainanmu, mengerti?_

" Benarkah? Aku selalu percaya orang tidak pernah bisa benar benar berubah dari seperti apa mereka di masa lalu."

" Kita lihat saja nanti." Gumamku.

Dengan sejumlah barang Luhan yang membebaniku, kami berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kai melihatku terkubur di antara barang barang Luhan dan langsung berjalan mendekat untuk membantuku." Astaga, Luhan. Seharusnya kau bialng padaku berapa banyak tas yang kau bawa."

" Oh, maafkan aku Hun." Ujar Luhan sambil tergelak meminta maaf palsu. " Aku terbiasa bepergian dengan membawa pembantuku."

" Tidak masalah," ujarku dengan ketus. _Pembantu ! Hah, memangnya dia pikir siapa dia?_

Akhirnya setelah semua barang Luhan selesai dimasukkan ke bagasi, kami pun pergi meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jongin, apa kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Baekhyun pasti telah benar benar berubah. Apakah baru lima tahun lalu kita main bertiga ? " Luhan tersenyum licik ke arahku.

Kai memelototkan mata pada Luhan melalui kaca spion dalam, tepat saat aku mencoba menerjemahkan ' kita bertiga bersama '. Aku berani bertaruh mereka bukan sekedar minum teh. Dan lima tahun yang lalu Kai telah bersamaku.

" Jawablah pertanyaannya, Sayang. Apakah lima atau enam tahun lalu kau meniduri mereka berdua? Dengar, Kai sudah bilang padaku bahwa dia pernah meniduri Baekhyun, tapi terima kasih kau sudah memberitahuku bahwa kau juga ikut berpartisipasi." Ucapku dengan sinis.

Kai menghentikan mobil di bahu jalan." Aku tidak akan membiarkan kekasaran semacam itu lagi, Luhan," Tegas Kai sambil menatap Luhan dengan tajam." Hunnie tahu dengan pasti apa yang kau maksudkan, seperti yang bisa kau lihat sendiri dan aku tidak tahu kenapa kau merasa harus membicarakan hal itu pada, Hunnie. Kau juga tahu itu terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Hunnie dan aku akan berterima kasih jika kau tidak lagi mengusik Hunnie dengan cerita masa lalu."

Kai terdengar semarah aku. Luhan menoleh padaku sebelum menaikkan alisnya dengan sikap pura pura tidak bersalah." Aku minta maaf. Mungkin perjalanan jauh telah membuatku sedikit kacau."

" Hunnie baby." Kai menoleh padaku. " Apa itu cukup? "

Tidak, itu masih belum cukup, aku akan dengan senang hati melemparkan _His Majesty _dan puluhan kilo barang barangnya ke sungai tapi itu bukanlah tindakan pria dewasa." Aku pikir aku bisa mengatasi sedikit provokasi tapi sekadar untu catatan, Luhan. Kau bisa melupakan niatmu untuk mengulang lagi cerita ' kita bertiga '."

" Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," Ujar Luhan meyakinkanku dengan senyum licik yang ku lihat melalui kaca spion dalam. Oh, aku dan Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa akrab. Aku seratus persen yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai tersenyum padaku. Kai baru saja selesai membawakan tas Luhan ke kamar. Sementara Luhan duduk di meja dapur sambil meminum teh. Aku sendiri duduk di sofa dengan gelas wine yang sudah hampir kosong. Kai duduk di sampingku, sambil meletakkan gelasku di meja.

Kai membelai punggungku." Hunnie, kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun aku tahu aku telah jatuh cinta padamu saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku juga tahu aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku."

Cangkir Luhan berdentingan di meja." Aku akan mandi sekarang." Ucap Luhan.

Kai bahkan tidak menoleh kepada Luhan saat menjawab," Silakan."

Pintu kamar mandi di tutup dengan bantingan keras.

" Kau terus mengatakan kau jatuh cinta padaku sejak pandangan pertama tapi kau sangat sinis padaku selama beberapa minggu pertama." Ucapku.

Kai tergelak." Tentu saja aku tidak membiarkanmu tahu tentang perasaanku terhadapmu karena dulu kau sangat membenciku."

" Aku tidak membencimu sekarang." Untuk membuktikan maksudku, aku memberikan jilatan panjang dan pelan di leher Kai. Kai meresponku dengan menggendongku dan membawaku ke tangga.

Aku terkesiap saat menyadari maksudnya." Tunggu, aku hanya menggoda ! Kita tidak bisa melakukannya, Luhan akan mendengar kita ! " Bahkan dengan suara air dari pancuran, Luhan pasti bisa mendengar kami dengan jelas, sekalian saja aku mengundangnya untuk menonton.

Kai terus berjalan menaiki tiga anak tangga sekaligus, kemudian membaringkan aku di atas tempat tidur saat kami sudah memasuki kamar tidur.

" Aku tidak menggoda dan aku tidak peduli." Kai menciumku dengan penuh gairah dan mulai melepaskan pakaianku." Kita hanya punya waktu satu jam . Sebaiknya jangan di sia siakan." Ujar Kai dengan penuh gairah berbisik di telingaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku perlu waktu dua jam untuk menjemput Chanyeol,Kris dan Tao. Apa kau akan baik baik saja dengan Luhan sampai aku kembali? " Tanya Kai.

Kai sudah sangat terlambat. Akulah alasan keterlambatannya – karena aku dan Kai bercinta – tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Jangan khawatirkan itu. Jika dia membuatku marah, aku akan ambil belati perakku." Untuk penekanan aku menoleh ke arah tumpukan senjata di lemari.

Kai tertawa." Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku lebih suka menemukan kalian berdua dalam keadaan utuh saat aku kembali nanti."

" Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Pergilah, aku akan menunggumu."

Kai masih tidak mau pergi meninggalkanku. Sambil menghela napas aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan memeluknya." Aku berjanji tidak akan berkelahi dengan Luhan. Yeah, semoga saja dia tidak mulai duluan."

Kai menekankan bibirnya di keningku dan tersenyum." Aku mencintaimu, Hunnie. Telepon mereka dan minta mereka siap siap... aku akan segera kembali."

" Aku juga mencintaimu. Jangan ganggu Kris sepanjang perjalanan ke sini."

Kai mendengus. " Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kai pergi, aku menyiapkan makan malam. Karena tidak ada bahan bahan makanan di rumah dan tidak ada cukup waktu untuk memasak, jadi aku mandi dan menelpon rumah makan cepat saji. Tao tidak beruntung karena di rumah makan tidak ada daftar makanan potongan daging manusia atau daging mentah. Aku lebih memilih masakan italia dan memesan beberapa menu yang berbeda untuk semua orang. Pesananku akan di antar satu jam lagi, persis saat mereka semua tiba.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Luhan masuk ke dapur, hanya dalam sekali lihat, aku tahu ia sudah gatal ingin mencari masalah denganku.

" Wah, kau pasti merasa sangat sombong dengan kejadian tadi di mobil, tapi biarkan aku mengingatkanmu bahwa aku sudah bersama Jongin selama lebih dari dua ratus tahun dan pasti akan berlanjut selama dua ratus tahun ke depan. Kau, sebaliknya mungkin hanya punya waktu sebulan." Ucap Luhan dengan sombong.

Oh, jadi sekarang Luhan ingin perang denganku, ya? " Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau merasa terancam, Luhan. Saat orang yang kau cintai jatuh cinta pada orang lain, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan, iya kan? Dengar, aku bersedia mengabaikan hubunganmu dulu dengan Kai dan berteman denganmu tapi jika kau membuatku marah kau akan menyesalinya."

Luhan tersenyum sinis. " Dasar kau lelaki bodoh, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan ribuan pemimpi seperti dirimu. Bahkan puluhan ribu. Jongin selalu kembali padaku, dan kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku bisa memberinya apa yang selalu diinginkannya. Dia tidak menceritakan tentang ulang tahunnya bertahun tahun yang lalu , iya kan? Kami bukan hanya bertiga... tapi berlima. Dua gadis manusia ditambah aku dan Baekhyun, kami tidur bersama. Aku sendiri yang memilihkan gadis gadis manusia itu. Jongin sangat menyukai tubuh yang masih hangat dan hidup... lagipula kami harus memakan sesuatu. Yah, mereka adalah sesuatu itu."

Brengsek. Luhan tergelak melihat ekspresi marahku, tujuannya tercapai. " Oh, manisku. Aku tidak bisa lagi menghitung sudah berapa kali aku dan Baekhyun tidur bersama dengan Jongin di waktu yang bersamaan. Jongin tidak pernah puas. Dia selalu seperti itu dan kau tidak terlalu berharga untuknya, sayang. Baginya kau tidak lebih dari sekedar hiburan dalam perjalanannya yang panjang dan berangin. Sebaiknya kau menyadari itu sekarang."

Sudah cukup. " Apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan? " Tanyaku dengan nada tinggi. Luhan memberiku ekspresi bingung." Kau membuat kesabaranku habis."

Meja sudah melayang ke arah Luhan sebelum ia bisa berkedip, kemudian tinjuku berhasil menghancurkan tatanan rambutnya yang sempurna. Luhan merangkak di lantai, sebelum melompat bangun dengan kecepatan vampir.

" Kau cukup cepat juga, ya? " Ujar Luhan. " Oh, Tuhan. Apa aku membuatmu marah? Mendengarkan kalian berdua di tempat tidur tadi membuatku mengantuk. Aku tidak pernah mendengar Jongin terdengar sebosan itu."

" Aku akan mencabik cabik tubuh murahanmu itu, Luhan." Geramku di antara gigi yang digemeretakkan." Dan harus ada yang melakukannya padamu, dasar kau pelacur murahan."

" Aku tidak bisa semudah itu... oh ! "

Kursi terbang ke atas Luhan, hancur hingga berkeping keping kemudian aku melemparkan tubuhnya ke ruangan sebelah. Tapi, Luhan masih belum menyerah. Luhan menyerangku dengan mata berkilat kehijauan dan taringnya keluar. Bukannya menunggunya untuk menyerang , aku menghambur ke arahnya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Luhan membuka rahangnya selebar mungkin tapi aku memegangi lehernya. Kami berguling di lantai dalam gerakan cepat, tapi pria jalang itu tidak pernah berhenti bicara.

" Kau tidak pernah memiliki Jongin sepertiku, dasar bayi menyedihkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kenapa dia bisa bertahan dengan percintaan monoton, karena kau tidak bisa memuaskannya. Oh, dan apakah Jongin mengatakan padamu kalau dia mencintaimu? Aku juga mendengar perkataan itu darinya ribuan kali, tapi dalam kasusku waktu yang menjadi buktinya. Sebaiknya kau berkemas dan pergi sekarang juga... kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan."

Aku menghantamkan kepala Luhan ke lantai untuk menutup mulutnya, tersenyum lebar saat aku mendengar suara sesuatu retak. Luhan memang kuat, tapi tidak cukup kuat. Aku menghajar punggungnya dengan lututku sampai terdengar suara tulang yang patah. Luhan menjerit saat tubuhnya bengkok ke arah yang salah. Selagi Luhan lumpuh untuk sementara, aku berlari ke kamar atas untuk mengambil belati perakku.

Luhan masih tergeletak di lantai saat aku berlari turun dan pekikan senang terlontar dari mulutku. " Ya, Tuhan. Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan taktikmu itu? Hal pertama yang diajarkan Kai padaku adalah menendang lawan saat mereka jatuh."

Aku mengangkat kakiku untuk menginjak tulang iga Luhan sekeras mungkin tapi ia bergerak lebih cepat daripada yang aku perhitungkan dan kemudian menekel kakiku.

" Aku tahu itu, dasar kau manusia setengah vampir, tapi jelas sekali kau tidak mendengarkannya saat dia mengajari bagaimana cara merespon tekelan ! "

Kami kembali bergulingan di atas lantai, perabotan apapun yang terpegang oleh tangan kami langsung melayang ke udara. Selama sepuluh menit, kami saling menyerang. Luhan berhasil memukulku beberapa kali tapi pada akhirnya akulah yang menyarangkan belati perak ke dadanya.

Luhan membeku. Matanya langsung berubah dari hijau zamrud menjadi warna sampanye dan satu napas tercekat terlontar dari mulutnya. " Kau memang berhasil menikamku tapi kau meleset. Tikamanmu tidak cukup dekat dengan jantungku."

Aku menunggangi Luhan, memegang belati tanpa bergerak." Aku tidak meleset, pelacur murahan. Satu kali pelintiran pergelangan tanganku amak kau akan mati untuk selamanya. Aku pikir kita harus sedikit bicara. Aku tahu kenapa kau melakukan ini. Kau ingin aku meninggalkan Kai, tapi sebaiknya kau simpan tenagamu karena itu tidak akan terjadi. Simpan saja taktik busukmu itu, karena aku akan memaafkan Kai atas kekhilafan yang di sesalinya bersamamu. Sekarang, apa kau sudah paham? "

Luhan menatapku dengan ekspresi kesakitan." Kau tidak pantas untuknya."

Aku hampir tertawa " Kau benar. Tapi itu adalah masalahnya bukan masalahmu. Ini masalahmu... apa kau akan menerima keadaan sekarang sebagaimana adanya atau kau harus keluar dari kehidupan Kai? Dengar, aku tidak menikam jantungmu sekarang karena Kai benar benar peduli padamu. Jika kau bisa berada di dekatnya hanya sebagai teman maka aku tidak akan memotong jantungmu, sekalipun aku benar benar ingin melakukannya. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kita sepakat? "

Tiba tiba mata Luhan membelalak ketakutan. " Menyingkir dariku, Jongin hampir sampai ! Oh Tuhan, dia pasti akan sangat marah padaku ! "

Dengan takjub aku mengerjapkan mata. Di sini aku duduk dengan belati tertancap di dadanya tapi yang lebih di khawatirkan Luhan adalah kemarahan Kai? Luhan harus memikirkan ulang prioritasnya.

" Sepakat."

Luhan menatapku dengan jengkel." Astaga, iya, iya... sekarang biarkan aku bangun ! Aku harus memberekan lagi rumah ini. Sial, dia baru saja menambah kecepatannya."

Aku memutar bola mataku dan dengan hati hati mencabut belati dari dada Luhan. Luhan langsung melompat berdiri membersihkan kekacauan akibat pertarungan kami tadi dalam gerakan yang sangat cepat.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang di banting, lalu diikuti oleh pintu depan yang terbuka. Kai memelototi Luhan dengan ekspresi murka, hingga aku benar benar kasihan dengan Luhan." Senam ini di sebut pilates, Luhan." Ujarku sambil melakukan gerakan yang di lebih lebihkan.

" Sangat menarik," Ujar Luhan dengan cepat sambil menatap Kai dengan sorot polos." Wah, jongin, kau kembali lebih awal... "

" Tutup mulutmu," potong Kai. Dengan sebelah alis terangkat Kai menghampiriku, mengulurkan tangan ke bagian belakang celanaku dan mengeluarkan belati yang kumasukkan ke sana dengan terburu buru. Kemudian Kai berjalan ke arah Luhan dan menggoyang goyangkan belatiku di depan wajah Luhan yang terguncang.

" Kecuali pilates sudah berubah menjadi olahraga yang mematikan, menurutku kalian baru saja bertarung. Bahkan bertarung dengan sangat keras, sehingga aku bisa mendengarnya dari jarak berkilo kilometer jauhnya." Ada kesan ancaman dalam suara Kai.

Ketegangan semakin terasa. Dibelakang Kai ada wajah yang terjulur di balik pintu." Tao ! " Teriakku.

Aku menghampiri dan memeluk ghoul yang terkejut itu, yang kelihatannya tidak menyangka dapat sambutan sehangat dariku. Kris dan Chanyeol tetap berada di dalam mobil tapi aku melambaikan tangan untuk meminta mereka masuk. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mencairkan suasana. Di saat yang sama mobil lain berhenti di samping mobil Kai dengan logo restoran italia di pintunya.

" Lihat." Aku pura pura tersenyum lebar. " Makanannya datang. Siapa yang lapar? "

Dengan sopan, Luhan mohon diri untuk berganti pakaian dan aku pun melakukan hal yang memunguti barang barang yang hancur tanpa berkomentar, sementara Kai mengikutiku ke kamar.

" Jangan sekarang." Cetusku saat melihat Kai ingin membuka mulutnya." Kami sudah menyelesaikannya. Semua sudah datang dan begitu pula dengan makan malamnya. Kita duduk saja di perabot apapun yang masih tersisa dan makan. Hal lain bisa menunggu."

Kai mengatupkan bibirnya dengan kesal." Baiklah. Tapi masalah ini belum terselesaikan. Kau masih sangat marah, aku bisa menciumnya dan kita akan mengurusnya setelah makan malam."

Kai melemparkan mantelnya ke atas tempat tidur kemudian memberikan komentar terakhir sambil beranjak pergi." Sebaiknya kau mengenakan pakaian berlengan... lenganmu penuh dengan luka goresan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam terasa menyiksa. Luhan terpesona pada Kris. Chanyeol merayu Luhan habis habisan bahkan Luhan beberapa kali mendapatkan senyuman dari Kris. Sementara itu, Kai hanya duduk diam.

Aku mengajak Tao mengobrol dan mencoba mengabaikan mata cokelat yang berkilat dengan api amarah di sampingku. Apakah Kai marah karena aku menikam Luhan? Ya Tuhan, Luhan masih bisa bicara dan menebarkan pesona ! Meskipun aku masih menyangkalnya tapi apa yang dikatakan Luhan masih sangat menggangguku. _Banyak wanita di waktu yang bersamaan. Tubuh yang hidup dan hangat. Puluhan ribu kali mengucapkan kata cinta. _

Apakah itu benar? Tentu saja aku tahu Kai bukanlah seorang biarawan sebelum bertemu denganku – bahkan ia mantan gigolo – jadi sudah sewajarnya ia terlibat dengan banyak wanita ataupun pria. Tapi sejarah semacam itu membuatku marah. Hanya dengan memikirkannya bisa membuatku ingin membunuh Kai dan menangis di saat bersamaan. Ketika akhirnya makan malam sudah selesai, aku sudah di penuhi emosi yang membuncah.

" Mau main kartu ? " tanya Luhan. Ia mengeluarkan setumpuk kartu dari salah satu tasnya dan mengocoknya dengan tangan yang terlatih. Mata Kris dan Chanyeol langsung berkilau semangat.

Kai langsung berdiri." Tidak untuk kami berdua. Nikmati permainanmu, Luhan selagi sempat. Kemudian kau bisa mengantar Kris dan Chanyeol Pulang. Tao akan menemanimu dan menunjukkan arahnya. Setelah itu, keberuntunganmu habis."

Tao menoleh ke arah Luhan dan memberikan tatapan simpati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Itu tidak sopan," Desisku saat kami naik ke lantai atas. Kai membuka pintu kamar tidur kami." Mungkin sebaiknya kau buka saja pintunya... mereka tetap bisa mendengarkan kita."

" Tidak ada seorangpun yang cukup amoral untuk menguping saat mereka bisa memilih untuk mengabaikan kita dan mengurusi masalah mereka sendiri." Ujar Kai dengan nada suara memperingatkan pada mereka yang ada di bawah. Kai bersandar di pintu." Makan malam tadi hanya buang buang waktu... kau nyaris tidak makan. Sekarang, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Sejujurnya aku berusaha melupakannya. " Perselisihan kecil sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk saling melukai. Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk dan aku membalasnya. Kemudian aku menikamnya untuk menegaskan maksudku."

Kai sama sekali tidak senang dengan penjelasanku." Jadi begitu? Semua sudah selesai dengan baik dan tidak ada dendam atau sakit hati? " Aku mengangguk meyakinkan.

Tiba tiba Kai menghampiriku dalam sekejap sudah beberapa sentimeter di depanku. Kai menunduk untuk menciumku tapi aku mengelak.

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya." Baiklah. Ada dua cara agar aku bisa mendengar setiap hal buruk yang dikatakan oleh Luhan. Pertama, darimu atas permintaanku. Kedua, aku bisa memaksa Luhan untuk mengatakannya. Sekarang bagian egois dari diriku berharap kau tetap membisu tapi itu berarti akan ada orang lain yang berada dalam masalah besar. Kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku, Hunnie. Apapun juga. Pertanyaannya adalah apa kau mau melakukannya? "

Ada sebotol wine di meja samping tempat tidur. Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menenggak minuman itu sebelum menjawab." Baiklah, begini ceritanya. Luhan bilang kau sebenarnya lebih suka menikmati wanita atau pria minimal dua orang sekaligus, terlebih lagi manusia karena tubuh mereka masih hangat. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memuaskanmu sendirian... " Aku terdiam untuk menarik napas." Saat bersamaku di tempat tidur tadi, kau terdengar bosan. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberimu kepuasan seperti yang benar benar kau inginkan. Kau mengatakan pada setiap orang yang kau tiduri bahwa kau mencintai pasti sebentar lagi akan mencampakkanku."

" Aku akan mencambuk tubuh Luhan karena mengatakan hal itu." Suara Kai terdengar pelan dan marah." Jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah membunuhnya. Sial."

Kai membuka pintu." Tao, antar mereka pulang dan tinggalkan Luhan di sini ! " Teriaknya. Kai tidak menunggu respon dari Tao dan langsung membanting pintu agar tertutup lagi.

" Apa itu benar? " Tanyaku." Kau memang marah padanya, tapi apa itu karena dia berbohong padaku atau karena dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? "

Mata Kai terpejam sebentar ." Aku minta maaf karena kita harus membicarakan masalah ini dalam situasi seperti ini, Hunnie. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menutupi masa laluku. Jawaban singkat untuk semua yang telah di katakan Luhan padamu adalah iya, aku pernah berhubungan dengan banyak orang. Banyak sekali."

_Banyak_. Tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengherankan mengingat usia Kai yang sudah lebih dari dua ratus tahun. Tapi aku membutuhkan klarifikasi lebih daripada sekedar kata _banyak_. " Biasanya jumlahnya banyak sekali? Ribuan ? Puluhan Ribu? " Tanyaku.

Kai melangkah ke tempat tidur dan berlutut di depanku." Biarkan aku menjelaskan bagaimana diriku setelah aku diubah menjadi vampir. Selama beberapa tahun, aku terus meratapi takdir yang dipaksakan padaku, tapi pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku memiliki waktu yang tidak terbatas. Dulu bakat yang kumiliki hanya satu yaitu bercinta. Jika ada gadis atau pria yang menginginkanku, aku tentu tidak bisa menolak mereka. Kemudian saat tahun demi tahun berlalu, aku mulai memburu dan membunuh mereka yang memang pantas mati. Setelahnya, aku menjadikan itu sebagai pekerjaan ku dan mendapatkan penghasilan dari sana. Tidak lama setelahnya, membunuh menjadi bakatku yang lain dan dengan kedua bakat itu aku pikir aku sudah bahagia."

" Hidupku memang berlanjut seperti yang dikatakan Luhan dan iya, Luhan adalah orang yang paling sering kutiduri, baik hanya berdua ataupun beramai ramai. Kemudian suatu hari seorang temanku memintaku untuk mencari pembunuh putrinya dan aku mengikutinya si pembunuh hingga ke suatu Pub di Seoul. Di sanalah aku bertemu denganmu dan jatuh cinta. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasanya setelah berabad abad merasakan... kehampaan. Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku _mampu_ jatuh cinta tapi pada akhirnya aku menyadari aku memiliki sesuatu untuk di berikan selain percintaan yang dahsyat dan membunuh demi uang. Dan sekarang teman kepercayaanku Luhan berusaha merenggut hal itu dariku dengan cara memanas manasimu dengan cerita masa laluku dengan harapan itu akan menghancurkan perasaanmu padaku." Ucap Kai dengan sedih.

" Jangan menghakimi Luhan terlalu keras, Kai. Luhan mencintaimu... itu sebabnya dia melakukan apa yang dilakukannya. Aku memang tidak menyukai sejarah hubungan seksualmu yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya, tapi aku bisa menerimanya... jika itu terjadi di masa lalumu. Tapi aku tidak akan mau ikut ambil bagian dalam _Threesome, Foursome, Fivesome_ atau apapun. Jika kau berharap pada akhirnya aku akan menoleransi itu... maka kita punya masalah serius."

" Setelah kita bertemu aku tidak pernah menyentuh orang lain lagi karena aku tidak menginginkan orang lain selain dirimu, Hunnie. Dan untuk masalah aku mengatakan pada orang lain bahwa aku mencintai mereka, saat aku menjadi gigolo, aku biasa mengatakan pada semua klienku bahwa aku mencintai mereka. Itu menjadi sebagian dari pekerjaanku. Itu sebabnya aku pernah mengatakannya pada Luhan sebelumnya. Tapi setelah aku menjadi vampir aku hanya mengatakan itu padamu seorang." Jelas Kai. Kebenaran terbaca jelas di mata Kai dan itu menyingkirkan semua hal dan semua orang yang ada sebelum aku di dalam kehidupan Kai.

" Yah, kalau begitu... oke."

" Oke? " Kai menarikku ke lantai bersamanya membuat wajah kami sejajar.

" Iya," Kataku dengan lembut sambil menyentuh wajah Kai.

Saat Kai menundukkan kepalanya lagi untuk menciumku, aku tidak mengelak. Aku merapatkan tubuhku dengan tubuh Kai.

Setelah cukup lama, Kai memutuskan ciuman kami." Aku masih harus berurusan dengan Luhan. Kau mungkin merasa kasihan dengannya tapi dia telah mengkhianati kepercayaanku dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Luhan ! " Teriak Kai tiba tiba. " Naik ke sini."

Aku mengangkat bahu, sebuah ide yang biasanya tidak kupertimbangkan terlintas dalam pikiranku." Kau bisa melakukannya dengan caramu, tapi aku menyarankan cara yang lain. Kau bisa meneruskan rencanamu untuk menghajar Luhan habis habisan atau ... kau bisa memberiku orgasme yang mampu membuatku berteriak keras, sehingga suaranya akan membakar telinga Luhan. Jika kau memiliki trik mantan – gigolo – yang – berubah – menjadi – vampir – yang – memuaskan – di – tempat – tidur – yang masih kau simpan, yah, keluarkan semua. Aku hanya punya satu permintaan : sebaiknya kau melakukannya dengan lebih baik daripada pelayanan yang kau berikan padanya atau orang lain karena jika besok aku tidak terbangun dengan wajah merah karena malu atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku, aku akan sangat kecewa padamu." Ujarku.

Luhan membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Kai bangun dan memberikan tatapan mengerikan padanya. " Ada urusan yang harus kita selesaikan, kau dan aku, " Tegas Kai dengan nada mengancam. Kemudian Kai menoleh lagi padaku." _Nanti_." Dan Kai membanting pintu di depan wajah Luhan.

" Kau mau mencoba menggantungkan celana dalamku di lehermu? " Tanyaku.

Tatapan mata Kai yang sudah berkilat hijau membuatku terdiam." Kau tidak memakai celana dalam, Hunnie sayang ! "

Kai menghampiriku dan menarikku berdiri." Aku harus meyakinkanmu bahwa di atas tempat tidur tidak ada yang perlu kau buktikan padaku, bahwa aku tidak pernah menikmati percintaan dengan orang lain, lebih daripada aku menikmatinya denganmu... tapi hanya orang bodoh yang akan melewatkan apa yang kau tawarkan padaku. Sekarang, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu, tapi nyaris tidak ada cukup waktu dalam satu malam untuk mempraktekkan semua cara bercinta yang pernah aku fantasikan bersamamu. Namun, aku bisa menjanjikan satu hal padamu... " Suara Kai semakin dalam." Kau akan merasa malu besok pagi, saat kau bisa berpikir jernih lagi."

.

.

.

.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Kai mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Sehun mengamati kulit kecokelatannya terlihat dengan setiap kancing yang terbuka. Saat Kai selesai, ia melepaskan kemejanya kemudian menyobek masing masing lengan kemejanya dengan sekali tarikan. Alasan untuk tindakan yang aneh itu terungkap saat Kai menggunakan sobekan lengan kemejanya untuk mengikatkannya di seputar mata Sehun, membuat Sehun tidak bisa melihat apa apa.

Kuku Sehun tertancap di telapak tangannya sendiri, saat segalanya berubah gelap. Hal berikutnya yang dirasakan Sehun adalah tangan Kai mendorong tubuhnya hingga berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan melepaskan satu persatu pakaian Sehun sampai Sehun telanjang sepenuhnya.

Kai merentangkan lengan Sehun dan mengikatnya, kemungkinan besar ke rangka tempat tidur. Tindakan yang sama juga berulang pada lengan Sehun yang lain.

" Jangan melawan," Bisik Kai. " Rangka itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menahanmu. Tenang saja." Terdengar suara tawa pelan." Biarkan aku bekerja."

Dalam keadaan terikat, Sehun hanya bisa mendengar saat Kai bergerak. Kedengarannya Kai ada di kamar mandi, mencari sesuatu di laci. Mata tertutup dan tubuh terikat dalam keadaan telanjang di tempat tidur membuat Sehun sangat gelisah, tapi tidak lama kemudian Kai sudah kembali lagi.

Tangan Kai membelai bahu Sehun dan bergerak turun. Mulut Kai melumat bibir Sehun, taringnya di keluarkan. Kai menggoda Sehun dengan lidah dan gigi manusianya yang datar.

Sehun menarik napas tercekat, gelombang gairah menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya." Eunggg.. Kaaiiaahh Aahhh.. aku ingin.. eemmhh.. mehh menyentuhmuhh," Erang Sehun sambil menarik tangannya yang terikat.

Kai memegangi pergelangan tangan Sehun tanpa melepaskan kontak mulutnya di tubuh Sehun. " Nanti."

Di ruangan bawah, terdengar suara TV yang menyala, dengan sengaja Luhan mengeraskan volumenya, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Apalagi dengan Kai meningkatkan tekanan mulutnya di tubuh Sehun sampai membuat tubuh Sehun terasa terkoyak dan ada tusukan tajam saat taring Kai menancap di lehernya.

" AAAAKKKKHHHHHHHHHH." Teriakan terlontar dari mulut Sehun tapi bukan karena sakit, justru karena nikmat.

Kai mengeluarkan suara erangan serak dan mulai menghisap lebih kuat, menarik darah Sehun ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun mulai merasa hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Terasa terbakar, tapi Sehun juga merasakan getaran kecemasan.

" Ahhh jantungmu bergemuruh di telingaku tapi kau jangan khawatir, " Gumam Kai. " Aku akan menghilangkan semua rasa takutmu."

Sehun terkesiap dan melengkungkan tubuh di bawah Kai, saat Kai kembali menggigit leher dan menghisap darahnya lagi. Bibir Kai mencium lengan Sehun saat ia bergerak ke atas tempat tidur.

Sehun merasakan lidah Kai di pergelangan tangannya, di bawah tali yang mengikatnya. Mulut Kai menghisapnya dan taringnya menusuk dengan lembut sehingga Sehun tidak terlalu tegang.

" Aaahhhh... Akkhh... Kai... Kaiiaahh." Gelombang panas terasa di pergelangan tangan Sehun.

_Jika pecandu heroin merasa seperti ini, maka aku bisa mengerti sepenuhnya kenapa mereka tidak bisa lepas_, pikir Sehun. Kepala Sehun terasa berputar putar saat kehangatan yang manis menyebar ke seluruh lengannya.

" Yang kau rasakan adalah cairan dari taringku," Ujar Kai dengan suara serak.

" Cairan itu akan bergerak melalui pembuluh darahmu. Jika kau manusia seutuhnya, aku tidak akan menggigitmu lebih banyak, karena kalau terlalu banyak di gigit bisa membuat manusia terbius. Tapi kau hanya separuh manusia, jadi aku bisa melakukan ini... " Kai menggigit pergelangan tangan Sehun yang lain.

" AAAKKKKKHHHHHHH... oohhhh... aaahhhhhhhh... euunnggghhhh... aahhhhh." Sehun mengerang dengan sangat keras.

Sekarang rasa panas yang menggairahkan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh bagian atas Sehun. _Astaga, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau gigitan vampir bisa terasa seperti ini, jika tahu aku mungkin akan menuntut agar Kai menggigitku setiap hari_. Batin Sehun.

Kai meremas pergelangan tangan Sehun membuat tubuhnya terlonjak karena rasa panas yangmenyebar semakin dalam . " Ooohhh... Kkaaiiaahhh."

" Jangan bergerak, Sayang."

Lebih mudah mengatakannya daripada melakukannya. Sehun benar benar ingin menarik ikatan tangannya agar bisa merasakan tubuh Kai.

" Ka... Kkaiiihh... ku mohhhonn... lep... ahh... lehhpasskan... eughh... tanganku."

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sehun dan memberikan sedikit cubitan di kulit putih Sehun. Cubitan itu melipatgandakan panas yang dirasakan Sehun, hingga membuat tubuhnya melengkung.

" Oohhhh... Kaiaahhh... cuhhbitt... eughh... lagi." Pinta Sehun.

Kai tertawa pelan." Oohh tentu saja. Aku akan terus melakukannya, Hunnie."

Sehun menunggu dengan tidak sabar saat Kai membuka kakinya dan bergerak di antaranya, satu lengan Kai ada di bawah pinggul Sehun. Hembusan napas Kai terasa begitu dekat dengan kejantanan Sehun, tapi Kai tidak melakukan apa yang Sehun inginkan. Kai justru mulai menyurukkan wajahnya ke paha Sehun.

" Euunnggghhh... Kai... kumohonnhhh." Mohon Sehun dengan napas yang memburu.

" Ahhh.. aku.. hahhrus.. me - merasakan.. lidah.. mu Kai.. aahh di dalam.. eungghh.. dirikuhh dan aahhh.. aku ingin..oohh merasakan.. li - lidah.. aahh.. mu menjilat.. Ke - kejantananku, Kai aahhh " Ucap Sehun dengan susah payah.

" Eemmm belum saatnya, Sayang." Ujar Kai.

Sehun mengertakkan gigi, dalam hati mengutuk Kai. " Sekarang !" Teriak Sehun.

" Belum saatnya." Tegas Kai.

Sehun baru saja hendak mendebat Kai, Kai menggigit paha Sehun membuat tubuh Sehun merasakan gelombang gairah panas yang semakin membara di sekujur tubuh Sehun. Tanpa sadar Sehun menarik ikatan tangannya.

" Kaiiiaaahhhh... aaahhhh... aahhkku... mauuhh... kelua... AAKKKHHHHHHHH ! " Sehun mencapai orgasme yang membuatnya bergetar hebat.

_Brengsek ! Kai bahkan belum menyentuh kejantananku dan aku sudah bergetar oleh orgasme level tertinggi_. _Rasanya pembuluh darahku akan meledak saat cairan dari taring Kai menyebar._ Batin Sehun.

" AAAKKKKHHHHHHH." Erang Sehun saat merasakan jilatan lidah Kai di kejantanannya.

Kai dengan rakus melumat dan menghisap kejantanan Sehun, kepala Sehun terkulai ke belakang dengan erangan yang lebih keras. Orgasme Sehun sudah di depan mata, semakin cepat dengan setiap jilatan dan lumatan mulut Kai di kejantanan Sehun. Kai menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat di kejantanan Sehun, tiba tiba Kai berhenti.

" Oohhh... Kaaiiiaahhh.. Tehhruss... aaahhh..kan ! " Teriak Sehun dengan gairah yang tak tertahankan.

" Jangan bergerak, Sayang." Ucap Kai.

Lengan Kai memegangi pinggang Sehun dengan kuat, membuat Sehun tidak bisa bergerak. Kai kembali menjilat dan menghisap kejantanan Sehun tapi kali ini dengan perlahan. Walaupun dalam keadaan di selubungi kenikmatan yang dahsyat, sesuatu tentang cara Kai melakukannya membuat Sehun berpikir, Kai tidak mungkin melakukan...

" OOOHHHHH... AAAAAKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHH." Teriak Sehun. Semua terjawab saat Sehun merasakan gigitan taring Kai di kejantanannya.

Sehun merasakan isapan dan gigitan lagi dan terdengar jeritan yang memekakkan telinga. Satu demi satu orgasme menerpa Sehun, membuat Sehun terguncang luar dalam. Sehun merasa terbakar kemudian meledak hanya untuk terbakar lagi. Kemudian Sehun merasa pandangannya terasa gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tersadar dari pingsan dan pengikat matanya sudah terlepas. Sobekan lengan kemeja Kai yang digunakan untuk mengikat Sehun ke rangka tempat tidur sudah terkoyak. Kai mmenindih Sehun, menahan tubuh Sehun dengan tubuhnya. Kabut gairah yang menyelimuti Sehun sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

Kai menyunggingkan senyuman maskulin, senyuman yang tidak terlihat angkuh tapi lebih terlihat sebagai senyuman puas. Tubuh Sehun tidak berhenti gemetar saat Kai kembali mencium Sehun. Sehun merasakan sperma dan darah tercampur dari mulut Kai.

" Aahh, Sayang." Erang Kai. " Kau sama sekali tidak tahu betapa aku menikmatinya. Aku sudah menyebarkan cairanku ke dalam pembuluh darahmu... Apa kau tahu berapa lama kau berteriak nikmat akibat efek dari gigitanku? " Tanya Kai.

Sehun mengangkat bahu." Lima menit? " Jawab Sehun dengan suara yang sangat serak.

Kai tergelak." Dua puluh menit, kurang atau lebih sedikit. Tadi polisi datang tapi sudah pergi... Luhan yang mengusir mereka . Aku pikir para tetangga menyangka ada seseorang yang di bunuh di rumah ini."

" Hah? " Seru Sehun dengan bingung.

" AAKKKKHHHHH AAAHHHHH ." Sehun terkesiap saat Kai bergerak di antara kaki Sehun dan menghunjamkan kejantanannya ke dalam _hole_ Sehun.

" Aahhhhhh... oohhh.. aaahhh... Ka... Kaaiiaahhhh." Desah Sehun.

" Eeuuunngggghhhh.. aaakkhh... Rasanya.. panasshh... so.. eeughh.. tight, Baby." Kai mengerang puas.

" Rasahhnya... aahhhh... se - seperti... terbakar... oohh... Kai... eemmhh... Lu - luar biasa... aahh... nikhhmatthh ! " Desah Sehun. Aku _ingin lebih. Aku ingin Kai lebih cepat menghunjam hole ku_. Batin Sehun.

" Ku... mohhonnhh... Kai... eeungghh... jahh... jangan... berhenti.. " Pinta Sehun saat hunjaman Kai mengenai prostatnya.

Kai menghunjam prostat Sehun lebih kuat lebih cepat ." Aaaahhhh... Hun... Aaahhkkk..."

Lidah Kai menjilat _nipple_ Sehun, sesekali menghisapnya. Tangan Kai mengocok kejantanan Sehun dengan kuat seiring dengan hunjaman Kai yang lebih cepat. Kombinasi tekanan itu membuat Sehun kembali orgasme. Tapi Sehun masih merasa belum cukup.

" Oohhh... Kaaiiaahh... terusshh... Ja - jangan... berhennhhtiihhh. " Desak Sehun.

Kai terus menghunjam prostat Sehun dengan kuat dan cepat membuat Sehun kembali _hard_.

" Hun... Eeuunnggghh... Aahh... aahhku... mau... kel... AAAAHHHHHHHHH." Kai mencapai orgasme pertamanya bersamaan dengan Sehun yang entah sudah orgasme untuk keberapa kalinya.

Kai menarik diri dari Sehun dan meninggalkan tempat tidur. Sehun tidak bisa bergerak dengan jantung berdetak sangat cepat.

Kai kembali beberapa saat kemudian, membalikkan tubuh Sehun sampai Sehun berbaring miring. Kai mengelus _hole_ Sehun dengan vibrator. Kai menciumi leher Sehun sambil memasukkan vibrator ke dalam _hole_ Sehun.

Sehun gemetar saat merasakan getaran vibrator dan merasakan Kai ingin memasukkan kejantanannya ke _hole_ Sehun.

" Tidak apa apa, Sayang. Jangan takut. Tenang saja... " Kai menenangkan Sehun sambil menciumi leher Sehun dengan lembut.

" Aaakkkhhhhhhhhh eeemmmhhh." Erangan terlontar dari mulut Sehun saat Sehun merasakan awal penetrasi di _hole_ nya. Sehun menjerit pelan hampir seperti desahan.

" Eeuunngghhh... So tight, Hun baby." Erang Kai saat masuk semakin dalam.

Sehun merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan dan merasa penuh di _hole_ nya. Kai mengulurkan tangan ke bawah untuk mengeluar masukkan vibrator di _hole_ Sehun. Kemudian dengan perlahan Kai bergerak keluar masuk di _hole_ Sehun.

Suara tercekat keluar dari mulut Sehun. Kai langsung berhenti.

" Apa rasanya sakit ? " Tanya Kai.

Suara Kai kental dengan gairah tapi ia tidak bergerak saat menunggu respon dari Sehun. Sehun tidak yakin apakah ia merasa sakit atau menyukainya.

Saat Sehun tidak juga merespon, Kai mengajukan pertanyaan lain." Apa kau ingin aku berhenti? "

_Hell, No_ . Batin Sehun. " Tidak." Suara Sehun terdengar sangat serak dan pelan.

Kai merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Sehun. Tangannya mengocok kejantanan Sehun saat ia mulai bergerak keluar masuk lagi dengan perlahan dan makin dalam. Getaran dari vibrator menambah sensasi panas di _hole_ Sehun.

Sehun bergerak bersama Kai." Oohhhh... Aaahhhh... Hunniehhh... Aaakkkhhh..." Erang Kai.

" Aaahhhh... Aaahhh... There... Aaakkkhhh... Kaaiiaahhh... " Desah Sehun. Sehun tidak tahu entah vibrator atau kejantanan Kai yang mengenai prostatnya. Pikiran Sehun masih menolak aktivitas baru ini, tapi tubuhnya yang tidak bermoral terus menggerakkan tubuhnya agar kejantanan Kai atau vibrator terus menghunjam prostatnya.

Kai meningkatkan hunjamannya membuat tubuh Sehun melengkung merasakan sensasi luar biasa. Sehun menancapkan kukunya di punggung tangan Kai. Membuat Kai semakin menghunjamkan kejantanannya di _hole_ Sehun dan semakin mengocok kejantanan Sehun dengan kuat.

Kai kembali mengerang keras." AAAAAKKKKKKHHHHHHH, HUNNIE." Kai mencapai orgasme.

" AAAAAKKKKHHHHHHH, KAIAAHHH." Teriak Hunnie saat orgasme untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kai mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan vibrator dari _hole_ Sehun. Sperma Kai membuat perut Sehun terasa penuh dan lelehan sperma Kai membasahi paha Sehun. Sperma Sehun membasahi tangan Kai.

" Jangan bergerak, Sayang." Bisik Kai. Suaranya masih tedengar bergetar akibat orgasmenya sendiri. " Aku akan membersihkan kita berdua."

" Yeah, aku tidak mungkin bisa bergerak Kai." Ucap Sehun dengan serak dan pelan.

Kai tertawa sambil menuruni ranjang untuk mengambil handuk basah di kamar mandi. Setelah mengambil handuk basah Kai kembali naik ke atas tempat tidur. Kai menyeka handuk basah ke paha Sehun. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Sehun mengamati Kai menyeka dirinya dan menyeka tubuhnya sendiri dengan handuk basah yang lain.

Setelah selesai menyeka tubuh Sehun dan tubuhnya, Kai melemparkan dengan asal handuk basah ke lantai dan mendekap Sehun ke dalam pelukan tubuhnya.

Kai mencium Sehun. Kai menggigit lidahnya sendiri, hingga membuat mulut Kai di penuhi tetesan darah yang Sehun telan seolah Sehun sangat kehausan. Rasa perih di tenggorokan Sehun lenyap, tapi kemudian rasa panas yang membara menyebar lagi ke sekujur tubuh Sehun. Kai memutuskan ciuman kami untuk menunduk menjilat _nipple_ Sehun. Luka gigitan Kai di tubuh Sehun menghilang. Darah Kai menyembuhkan suara Sehun dan membuat luka gigitan di tubuh Sehun sembuh. Hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit kecewa.

Kai tersenyum saat melihat wajah Sehun yang sedikit kecewa." Oh, Sayang, aku masih belum selesai menikmati dirimu. Aku tidak pernah merasa cukup mendengar suara terkoyak dari kulitmu yang kugigit, atau rasa darahmu yang nikmat mengisi mulutku..."

Kai membuktikan pernyataannya dengan menggigit Sehun di semua tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sehun kembali berteriak dan mendesah nikmat membuat suara Sehun kembali serak.

Kai duduk menarik Sehun mendekat dan menancapkan taringnya ke leher Sehun. Kai terus menggigiti leher Sehun saat Kai kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke _hole_ Sehun. Kai menuntun kaki Sehun agar melingkari pinggangnya dan memudahkan kejantanannya keluar masuk _hole_ Sehun.

Hunjaman Kai di selingi isapan darah lagi dan lagi. " Ahhhh... Gigit aku Hunnie. Minum darahku... Aaahhhh.. Seperti aku... Aaahh... meminum darahmu. " Ucap Kai dengan susah payah.

Sehun menancapkan giginya ke leher Kai dengan lebih kasar daripada yang dilakukan Kai. Terdengar suara kulit yang terkoyak kemudian darah Kai mengisi mulut Sehun. Rasa darah Kai terasa hangat dan seolah membakar tubuh Sehun.

Mereka saling meminum darah satu sama lain. Sehun menghisap lebih dalam.

_Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami lagi. Tubuh Kai adalah tubuhku, darahnya adalah darahku_. Batin Sehun.

Pada saat rasa lapar yang tak tertahankan menjalar di tubuh Sehun. Kai menarik Sehun menjauh dari lehernya.

" Sudah cukup." Ucap Kai.

Dengan marah Sehun mencakar Kai agar Kai kembali membiarkan Sehun menghisap darahnya. Kai menjatuhkan tubuh Sehun ke atas tempat tidur dengan keras. Terdengar suara tempat tidur yang patah.

" Euugghhh... sial, Kai aahhh... berikan padaku lagi ! " Erang Sehun. Permintaan itu terdengar ambigu. Apakah permintaan itu merujuk pada darah atau seks atau keduanya.

Sehun terus mencakar tubuh Kai, mencoba menjilat darah dari tangannya yang berasal dari luka goresan di tubuh Kai. Kai memegangi pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menghunjamkan kejantanannya berulang kali di _hole_ Sehun. Leher Kai berada di dekat mulut Sehun tapi Sehun tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

_Aku ingin leher Kai berada di mulutku. Aku ingin merobeknya dan merasakan darah Kai memenuhi mulutku, menguasaiku, menyelimutiku_. Batin Sehun frustasi.

" Aakkhhh... Se - sebaiknya... eeuunngghh... kau tidak... aahhh... berhentihhh... menghunjamkan... oohh... kejantananmu kedalam diriku... " Cetus Sehun.

" Karena... Aaahhh... ji - jika... Aahhh... kau... melakukannya... aku... eemmmhhh... akan... mengeringkanmu... Aaahhh... " Ancam Sehun.

Kai tertawa dengan serak." Euunngghh... kau memang... ahhhh... akan mengeringkanku, Sayang... aahhh... tapi bukan dari leherku... kau akan.. eemmmhhh.. mohonhh... padaku... untuk berhenti... aahhhh... sebelum aku selesaiihh..." Janji Kai, lalu ia mulai beraksi untuk membuktikan kata katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sehun pov**

" Bangun, Sayang. Sudah siang."

Kelopak mataku bergetar terbuka dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata cokelat gelap. Kai duduk di atas tempat tidur atau sisa sisa tempat tidur.

Kesadaran kembali dengan rasa malu. Kai tertawa melihat rona di wajahku." Itu adalah bayaranku, rona merah dipipimu.. Apa sekarang kau merasa malu dengan sikap liarmu? Apa kau ingat kau membuatku bersumpah untuk mengulangi semua aksi nakal dan liar itu, tidak peduli apapun yang kau katakan pagi ini? "

Setelah sekarang Kai menyinggungnya, aku _memang_ ingat aku pernah mengatakannya. Bagus. Aku di khianati oleh kebejatanku sendiri. Pikir Sehun.

" Oh Tuhan, Kai... Sebagian di antaranya sangat... "

" Aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian." Kai menutup jarak di antara kami.

" Aku mencintaimu. Jangan malu dengan apa yang kita lakukan, bahkan sekalipun hidupmu tergantung pada kesopanan." Ucap Kai.

Aku mengamati leher Kai, tempat aku menggigitnya. Tidak terlihat bekas gigitanku di leher Kai, begitu pula di leherku tidak terlihat bekas gigitan Kai. Darah yang kuminum dari Kai menghilangkannya.

" Aku tidak akan melihat taringmu lagi dengan cara yang sama setelah semalam. Sebagian dari diriku ingin minta maaf karena selama ini membuatmu menahan diri dan sebagian yang lain ingin _kau_ yang meminta maaf pada _ku_ karena kau tidak melakukannya sejak dulu ! " Ucap Sehun dengan sedikit marah.

Kai tertawa lagi." Aku masih memiliki lebih banyak hal yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, percayalah padaku."

Aku melemparkan selimut dari atas tubuhku dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

" Ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu," Seru Kai. " Kris ada di sini. Semalam dia menginap."

Shampoo terciprat ke dinding dan bukannya ke atas telapak tanganku. " Kenapa ? " Tanyaku.

" Luhan mengundang Kris untuk menginap dan meminta Kris untuk menghiburnya. Kris menerima tawaran Luhan." Jawab Kai.

Gagang pancuran air terlempar saat aku membuka tirai dengan tarikan yang terlalu kuat untuk melihat ke arah Kai. Kai menangkap pancuran air dan menggantungkannya tanpa berkomentar.

" Luhan dan Kris? Mereka tidak bermain poker semalamankan? " Tanyaku lagi.

" Tentu tidak, apa kau cemburu? " Tanya Kai dengan terus terang.

" Tidak, apa _kau_ cemburu? " Aku balik bertanya pada Kai.

" Sama sekali tidak. Hanya masih kesal dengan kekasaran Luhan terhadapmu." Jawab Kai.

" Yeaahh. Biarkan saja Kris bersama Luhan. Jadi Luhan tidak akan berusaha merebutmu lagi." Ucap Sehun.

Kai tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun. " Aku mencintaimu, Hunnie." Ucap Kai sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Kai."

" Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi kegiatan kita semalam." Ucap Kai.

Mendengar perkataan Kai aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima, Karena aku juga ingin kembali merasakan sensasi seperti semalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END ( Kali ini benar benar END )

Kekekekekee Ini udah pernah aku share di grup yeeee...

Mohon Reviewnya.


End file.
